


tired of doing it on my own

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: kiss meme: steamy kiss/neck kiss





	tired of doing it on my own

**Author's Note:**

> regretfully there isn't as much of the steamy part
> 
> (for emily , you said to surprise you so here u go :3)

Odin pulls away first (somewhat reluctantly), his breathing still ragged and the pit of his stomach still feeling bothered.

 

"Niles, I - not  _here_ , someone might see!"

 

"That's not what you were worried about a few minutes ago," Niles teases right back - but he does let up a little, leaning in for one last innocent peck before leaving enough distance between the two of them for Odin to straighten out his clothes.

 

" _Someone's_ rather eager, I must say." A faint smirk crosses Odin's face as he ruffles his own hair back into place. "Is it my natural good looks? My charisma?"

 

"You've been spending time with Laslow, haven't you?" Niles grins, tilting his head forward and resting it on Odin's shoulder. "Where's the flustered Odin from two minutes ago?

 

"And for the record," he whispers (still mildly embarrassed), "I missed you."

 

"Well fear not, for the great Odin Dark has arrived safely back to his love's side!"

 

Smiling, Odin absentmindedly reaches up to tangle one of his hands in Niles's hair. "I really should be getting this report to Lord Leo, you know."

 

"I know, I know. We'll get more time together later, won't we?"

 

Odin laughs heartily in affirmation, and Niles presses his lips to the side of his lover's neck in a sudden surge of affection.

 

"Welcome home, Owain."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
